Hospital Trip
by Loubell
Summary: A field trip to Konoha Hospital gone bad. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and TenTen are trapped in an elevator w/a pregnant woman. Implied SxS NxT One shot!


**ThIs IdEa JuSt PoPpEd Up. If I'm CoPyInG aNyOnEs IdEa TeLl Me AnD i'Ll DeLeTe ThE StOrY k? AlSo I'lL bE uPdAtInG mY oThEr NaRuTo StOrY Prankster Haven tOmOrRoW oR lAtEr ToDaY. hOpE yOu LiKe It.**

**DiScLaImEr - I dO nOt OwN nArUtO**

**Oh Ya ThEy ArE sTiLl In ThE aCaDeMy, ThE uChIhA mAsSaCrE wAs YeArS aGo AnD tHeY'rE aLl 14. Oh AnD a FoRe WaRnInG tHiS fIc Is NoT FoR pEoPlE wHo Do NoT kNoW wHeRe bAbIeS cOmE fRoM.  
**

* * *

"Okay class we're going to Konoha Hospital as a field trip to see how the medic nins work." said Iruka

"What a drag." said Shikamaru who was looking up at the clouds floating by.

"Shikamaru you lazy bum come on the class is already leaving without you!" yelled Ino who was walking next to Sakura.

"Hey forehead haven't you always been wanting to become a medic nin? When we were smaller that's all you talked about was being one." said Ino to Sakura

"Yes pig it's always been my dream to help people. Oh I just can't wait!" Sakura yelled happily as TenTen walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura aren't you excited this is like the one and only field trip we've ever been on. I'm so excited!" yelled TenTen

"Okay, okay Ten, I understand you're excited but could you tone it down a little bit?" Sakura asked wincing from the high pitched voice.

"Oops sorry Sakura but you know what kind of field trip would be better? A trip to the weaponry shop." TenTen said almost drooling from her fantasy as Sakura sweat-dropped.

While they were talking they oblivious to the two pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Well well well Uchiha it seems as though that you've had your eye out for that pink haired girl." Neji said smirking at the young Uchiha.

"I could say the same thing for you and the girl with the buns Hyuuga." This time it was Sasuke's time to smirk at the young Hyuuga prodigy as Neji scowled at him.

Though neither would admit it cause of their enlarged egos. Both the last Uchiha and the Hyuuga prodigy each had a crush on the girl of choice A.K.A Sakura and TenTen.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached Konoha Hospital. "Okay students here we are. First we'll travel to the top floor then make our way down back to the lobby." Iruka said with a smile

"We'll go in groups of six with one group of four. First group Ino, Shikamaru Naruto, Hinata, Me, and Kiba." Goups two-four blah blah blah "And the fifth group of four Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and TenTen."

After each group was announced they took turns using the elevator to the top until finally it was the fifth groups turn. The four were in the elevator about to push the top floor button until they saw a man running for the elevator with a hospital bed and a patient on it.

So they kept the doors from closing long enough for them to enter.

"What floor?" Sakura hurriedly asked

"Six floor... Maternity word." the guy panted out. Sakura nodded as she pushed the button.

They were just about to hit the sixth floor until the elevator halted to a stop and the lights flickered."Oh no." said TenTen

"The elevator broke down. It might be a while before someone comes to fix it." said Sakura

"AH!" everyone turned to the pregnant woman on the bed.

The guy started panicking "Oh no, oh no, oh no." he chanted and did something any man might do at a time like this...faint.

"D-did h-he j-just faint?" asked TenTen stuttering like Hinata. Then again good thing Hinata wasn't anywhere near a situation like this or she would've fainted minutes ago.

Meanwhile the little gear people in Sasuke and Neji's mind started panicking also...let's take a look shall we?

"Wha? Wha-WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? OH MY GOD! NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" panicked Sasuke's little Sasuke gears that were in his non calm head.

"This is not good. THIS IS NOT GOOD AT ALL! HELP ME KAMI! OH SHIT!" panicked the little Nejis' inside his head.

Okay so...if you were stuck in an elevator with a woman giving birth wouldn't you and your little gears panic also? If not many people would wish to be you.

Okay so back into...er...out of their minds and into the elevator with the girls.

"AAAHHH!" the woman yelled again

"Shit!" cursed Sakura

_Oh no what are we gonna do...__what are we gonna do?__ WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?_

_**SAKURA! Get a hold of yourself and I'll tell you what we're gonna do.  
**_

_Okay Sakura. breath in, breath out, breath in._

_**This ain't gonna work let me take control of you body for a minute.**_

_Fine just don't do anything I will regret._

_**Ehehehehehe.**_

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP STARING INTO SPACE LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENING AND LISTEN TO MY ORDERS!" yelled inner Sakura

The two boys (the little gears) stopped panicking on the inside and looked up at her as she had a dark aura around her. The two boys started to shake in fear as they turned into chibi's.

"Okay you two grab onto each of her hands and prepare for pain." Sakura said with the dark aura still surrounding her.

Chibi Sasuke and chibi Neji saluted as she loomed over them. They zoomed over to the woman holding each of her hands leaving dust where they were standing.

Sakura smiled in victory as she returned to normal and went over to the woman. "Okay lady the next contraction is going to be a big one so on three push!" the woman nodded

"One...two...THREE!" Sakura and TenTen yelled the woman screamed in pain as Sasuke and Neji's face paled from loss of circulation.

"Good we can see the head. Just a couple more pushes Ms.!" said TenTen

"Again on three." said Sakura

"One...two...Three!" yelled Sakura

"AHHHH!" The woman pushed again now not only did the boys have paled faces and cut of circulation but now their fingers were practically crushed.

"Great one more push and that should do it!" said TenTen

-Sasuke and Neji's Head Gears-

After she said that the little Sasuke and Neji's little gear people in their heads were chearing. "Yay! No more pain!"

"Woho!"

But there is was a skeptical gear in their minds who questioned this. "I don't know I have a funny feeling about this..."

"Aw come on don't be skeptical Neji gear 528 no more pain WOHO!" yelled a happy Sasuke gear.

-Back To The Others-

"AND... PUSH!" Sakura yelled as cries filled the elevator. Sakura smiled "Congrats a boy." she said holding him up for the lady to see.

"Wait Sakura! This isn't time for celebrating I see another one!" yelled TenTen. Sakura nodded as she stepped to the side holding the baby boy.

-The Head Gears Again-

"Aw man! This Sucks! More Pain!" The little Neji and Sasuke's yelled as Skeptical gear Neji number 528 was saying "I told ya so, I told ya so. Na Na."

All the little Sasuke gears numbers 1-764 glared at little Neji numbers...well...all of them with them smirking back.

-Back To The Others-

"Come on Ms. on three. One...two...THREE!" TenTen yelled as she pushed and screamed again as the guys thought 'Who ever invented birth shall wish they were never born.' Ironic ain't it?

"Okay last push...un(e)...deux...TROIS!" TenTen yelled as more cries filled the room.

"It's a girl." TenTen said Happily. The woman smiled.

Sakura looked at the two boys who held pained and relieved expressions. Sakura smirked as she motioned over at the boys with her head. The woman getting the joke screamed again.

Sakura went over and said "OH TRIPLETS!"

Thump.

Thud.

That was all Sasuke and Neji could take. The girls laughed when they joined the womans husband on the ground into the world of darkness and passed outtedness.

The girls stopped laughing as the elevator started moving again.

Ding.

The elevator opened as the two gave the babies to the woman as TenTen rolled her out on the bed and Sakura dragged the three unconscious guys from the elevator.

Iruka was waiting outside the elevator doors with a look of disbelief etched on his face.

Three days later...

TenTen went to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Sakura opened the door."Hey Sakura the Hokage wants to see us." said TenTen

"Oh okay be there in a few."

They walked down to the Hokage's office and knocked

"Come in."

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura

"Yes...you remember the field trip three days ago?"

"Yes, an experiance like that no one would forget it." said TenTen

"Well the Woman you helped was a very wealthy entrepreneur thanks to you the village got a very large donation. Plus she wanted me to give you this." Tsunade said with a smile

"WOW! Lady Tsunade are these?"

"Yup. Medic certificates you two are now official medics in training."

"Shugoi!" Yelled Sakura

"I'd prefer something with weapons in it." said TenTen

Tsunade and Sakura sweat-dropped and laughed.

* * *

**WeLl ThE eNdInG cOuLd HaVe Of BeEn BeTtEr BuT tHeRe YoU hAvE iT. bYe ByE. iT wAs ShOrT wAsN't It?  
**

**oH yEaH sHuGoI mEaNs -- CoOl.**

**R**_EAD_

**E**_XCITING_

**V**_ARIOUS_

**I**_NTERESTING_

**E**_NTERTAINING_

**W**_RITINGS_


End file.
